Billy and Mandy: The Thousand-Year Door
by TMan5636
Summary: The Endsville kids have found themselves in a new world, now Billy, Mandy and the other kids must fight alongside Super Mario to collect the legendary Crystal Stars before a sinister group known as the X-Nauts do. Rated T for violence .


_**Billy and Mandy: The Thousand-Year Door**_

Chapter 1: The Boogey Express

The students had found themselves in the old areas of Endsville for a school trip. The town started in the late 1900's, built around several rail tracks, the idea was to act as a checkpoint to several trains passing through, that way the town would receive resources from several other towns. Mandy leaned over the metal fence and looked down to see the train tracks going under the bridge she and the other kids stood on as they walked behind the three teachers, the tracks looked old and rusted, as the town grew bigger and the railways expanded both around and away from Endsville, trains slowly stopped arriving here. Mandy remembers the day her parents claimed to have first arrived here by taking the very last train over twenty years ago, no train has came since. Mandy moved off of the fence and continued to walk with the rest of the students, as she looked behind her at the bridge, she couldn't help but feel a strange essence coming from the rails below.

Whilst the older parts of Endsville was almost abandoned, only having between sixty to eighty citizens, it still held relics of its past and how much it relied and worshipped trains, having many statues, museums and such. Besides the strange essence she gets from these rails, Mandy didn't really like trains that much.

The students continued their tour around the town, but was restricted as they had to stay with the teachers, Mandy simply sighs in annoyance, she hated staying in crowds, especially crowds filled with people she considered idiots, she typically thought everyone she knew was an idiot. She then noticed Billy getting close to her. "Trains are awesome aren't they Mandy?" asked Billy with his excited tone as usual.

"Not in the slightest" said Mandy "They're uncomfortable, they rock everywhere, the food service sucks, and they're expensive!"

"Yep! Trains are awesome!" said Billy, not getting what Mandy said.

Mandy sighs as she rolled her eyes at Billy's stupidity "Yes… trains are awesome" she said sarcastically, finding it easier to agree with Billy rather than explain everything.

Soon the students arrived at one of the museums, all of them were about trains, but each one did have some differences here and there, not that Mandy cared in the slightest. It was soon that Irwin crept up beside her and took her left hand "Hello my dear, won't you choo choo choose me as your boyfriend?"

Mandy replied by grabbing Irwin's arm and throwing him over her shoulder slamming him onto his back hard. This got the attention of both Mindy and Sperg who walked up to her.

"Nice one" said Sperg as he stuck his two thumbs up, complimenting her hurting Irwin.

"You know Mandy, you should really consider his proposal" said Mindy looking smug "After all, he's probably the only person on this planet who even remotely likes you! Its not like you'll get a proper boyfriend anyway."

"And what makes you think I want a boyfriend?" asked Mandy as she crossed her arms "Love is nothing more than a pointless emotion that makes people do stupid things for no reason."

"You might think that, but don't you think it would be nice to have more than just that loser Irwin liking you?" asked Mindy as she leaned forward "If your lucky enough, you might have some bum in the street like you a little, but not much."

"Bum in the street?" asked Mandy "Funny, sounds like your future. And I personally don't give a damn about what people think of me, after all, I'm the future ruler of this world and whether or not people like me, they'll have no choice but to obey me."

"Keep dreaming Mandy." said Mindy "You, ruler of the world? That'll never happen."

"We'll see about that." said Mandy "Now leave, both you and Sperg, and if either of you get close to me again, you'll live to regret it." she then looks over to Irwin who was still on the ground "That includes you!"

"Whatever, later loser!" said Mindy as she, Sperg and Irwin walk off, Irwin seemed the most upset.

"_Someday, I'll destroy those three." _thought Mandy, she then looked over to Billy who began to walk up to her _"Maybe I'll make him a court jester or something."_

"Hey Mandy, this place is super cool, they have all kinds of trains!" said Billy.

"So what? It is a stupid train museum after all." said Mandy as she looked away from him. She looked over to Billy's stupid face again seeing the big grin slapped across his face, she wasn't in the mood to be near anyone again, so she pointed towards a nearby door to another room and thought fast "That room over there has super trains in it."

"Awesome!" shouted Billy as he ran towards that new room. Mandy sighed with slight relief, she was far from the crowd and finally had some peace and quiet, but that didn't last long.

"Ok class" said Principle Goodvibes, one of the three teachers guiding the students. "Now we'll be heading to the next room, now it is quite small so it will be cramped, so I don't want any pushing or arguing."

"_Right, screw this, I'm out!" _thought Mandy. Once the teachers were looking away, she immediately turned the other way and out of the door. Little did she know however was that Pud'n and Nergal Jr had noticed Mandy leaving, the two look at each other and decided to secretly follow her.

"I wonder what's with her today?" asked Pud'n.

"Not sure, but remember to keep a safe distance." said Junior.

* * *

Mandy sat on a bench at one of the train stations, the same one under the bridge she looked down on earlier. The strong silence and loneliness of this area was what Mandy liked about this place, she always loved moments of peace and quiet. Pud'n and Junior watched her from the bridge above in silence.

Mandy opened her eyes and leaned forward to look at the rails which stretched as far as she could see. The strange feeling still lingered around her, only in this specific area, no other place having train tracks do this to her. She simply assumed this was because her parents took the last train to arrive here, but she never knew why it would affect her, she wasn't born then, she never cared for her parents or their past, all she's ever cared about was herself and her plans to rule the world.

She leans back to relax a bit more feeling annoyed by this sensation she gets here, while it was annoying, it also felt peaceful, almost like it was the only place for her to get some peace and quiet and the price was this weird sensation. She tipped her head up and sighed, only to see the heads of Pud'n and Junior who quickly moved away hoping to have not been spotted. But they were.

Mandy gave off an irritated sigh, she wanted to be alone but that seemed impossible while she was with the school full of idiots. So she dug into the back pocket of her dress and took out a purple and black cell phone and opened it up, she then pressed a button showing a skull image. Within seconds a puff of black smoke appeared and there was the Grim Reaper himself.

"What do ya want child?" asked Grim after he let out an irritated sigh.

"Take me home" demanded Mandy "I'm sick of this trip and I'm sick of not getting any privacy."

"Surely the teachers will not be happy with dis." said Grim.

"Like I care what those morons have to think with what little brain cells they have." said Mandy.

"And your parents?" asked Grim.

"You know this you idiot" said Mandy "They're terrified of me, they'll leave me alone. Now get that stupid scythe of your's ready and take me home."

Grim gave off another irritated sigh "Very well." Grim soon makes his scythe appear and prepares to open a portal, but that was until a faint sound got their attention.

It sounded exactly like the horn of a train. Mandy got off the bench and stepped forward to look at the rails to see if there really was a train coming "Trains haven't even came to this area for twenty years, why now?" Mandy looks to the right to see nothing, but once she looked left, there she saw something which surprised her.

Coming along the rails was a gigantic steam train, so large its wheels took up both of the tracks. On the front were two giant drills, the window at the front looked like evil eyes, the funnel shot traces of blue fire, it held five giant carriages and it stormed forward with loud 'chugging' sounds that was almost deafening, it began to slow down however, and made its way to the station Mandy and Grim stood at. Mandy was impressed with the train's dark designs, its entire shape and structure was designed to be almost a metal monster.

"I-Impossible!" Grim shouted looking terrified "That's the previous version of the Underworld Express!"

"What?" asked Mandy "This train is from the Underworld?"

"Indeed" said Grim as he took a few steps back "But this model was removed seven hundred years ago, I thought it was completely scrapped."

Suddenly the carriage doors slowly opened, Mandy soon felt a chill down her spine, she knew something wasn't right.

"OOF!" shouted Grim as he fell onto his front as the result of being struck there, Mandy looks to her right to see Grim lying on the ground unconscious, she then turns around to see what caused it, only to see a metal pole being swung towards her face, and then… darkness.

* * *

Back at the museum, we find the students just outside it readying to go to one of the other museums. That was until Principle Goodvibes done a head check "Hmm… curious, where are Mandy, Junior and Pud'n?"

"PRINCIPLE GOODVIBES!" shouted both Pud'n and Junior as they ran towards them in a panic.

"Goodness! What's the matter?!" asked Goodvibes sensing their panicked tone.

"Its Mandy!" said Junior "She's been kidnapped by a bunch of goons in a giant train!"

"Oh my!" shouted Goodvibes "We had better inform the police at once!" he soon noticed the other kids protesting to this, all of them saying not to since they hate Mandy.

"MY DARLING MANDY!" shouted Irwin holding back his tears while trying to look tough "No one kidnaps my sweet angel and gets away with it! I'LL SAVE YOU MY DEAR!" Irwin immediately ran off going past Junior and Pud'n.

"Wait!" shouted Pud'n "You don't know the way!" with that, Junior and Pud'n ran off too.

"Wait up!" shouted Billy as he started running too "Mandy's my best friend!"

"No one bullies my nerds except me!" shouted Sperg as he punched his fists together.

"You seriously think Mandy's your nerd?" asked Mindy as she looked up to him.

"No! I mean Billy, Irwin and the others!" said Sperg looking angry "They're gonna get their butts kicked by these kidnappers! So it is my duty as a bully to protect them from other bullies while bullying them! C'MON!"

Sperg suddenly grabbed Mindy by the waist and ran off with her following the others. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! I DON'T WANT PART OF THIS!" she screamed.

"Students wait!" shouted Goodvibes, but he didn't follow them. He soon faces the other teachers "Lets get the police, let them know of this and fast." with that, the teachers and students ran towards the police station "Good luck students" he mumbled.

* * *

Mandy soon began to regain consciousness, the first feeling she felt was a strong stinging feeling on the front of her face, she tried to rub it but discovered she can't move her arms and legs, her vision was still blurry but it began to focus and she began to see her surroundings. It looked like the insides of a train carriage, very spacious in the middle and had several chairs and tables at the side, but they all looked gothic and metallic, she looked up to see her wrists were shackled to the ceiling making her arms spread out, she looked down to see her ankles were shackled to the ground together, sharing the same chain but two shackles. Her overall pose was similar to a person being crucified without the wooden stakes or nails. She also felt a rocking sensation, as if they were moving, a quick look out of the window shown they were.

She finally looked ahead to see a tall slim figure sitting on a small throne in the middle facing her. The figure wore a thick black trench coat and a black bowler hat, had green skin, pointy ears and a big pointed nose, he stood off the throne and walked towards Mandy, at first she had trouble remembering who it was, she recognised him but her memory was a bit fuzzy due to being struck in the head hard. But soon it all came back to her.

"Boogey?" asked Mandy.

"Long time no see Mandy." said Boogey.

Outside, we find the other kids heading towards a bridge, as they got onto it, they all saw off in the distance, the giant train about to go under the bridge. "That's the train we saw those goons take Mandy and Grim into" said Junior.

"How are we gonna get on?" asked Billy.

"Our only option seems to be… jump onto the train as it passes over." said Junior.

"You're seriously gonna risk your lives for that loser Mandy?!" asked Mindy as she still tried to get free of Sperg's grip "You really are a bunch of idiots! Do you think she's going to say thanks or something?!"

"I don't care! Mandy's my best friend!" said Billy.

"And the love of my life!" said Irwin.

"I may not like Mandy that much" said Pud'n "But I wouldn't dream of anything bad happening to her or anyone I knew!"

"My father once said… always help family" said Junior "She's not part of my family but she's friends with cousin Billy, that's good enough for me!"

"I'm just here to help out my nerds, only I'm suppose to bully them!" said Sperg.

"You're all freaking insane!" shouted Mindy "And will you let me go!"

"We better do this now!" shouted Irwin "Here it comes!"

The train was closing in fast, so the kids immediately jumped onto the farther side of the bridge fence and got ready to jump. Junior looked behind him to give the signal "Ready… and… NOW!"

All the kids (besides Mindy who was still held onto by Sperg) jumped off of the bridge as the front of the train appeared under them, but to their surprise, the train had smashed through the bridge revealing it was too large, the drop was short however as they all landed fine on the last carriage at the end since the train was moving too fast for them to land on the front.

"Wow! We did it!" said Pud'n.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Irwin pointing to another bridge which got smashed to pieces.

The pieces began to fly towards the kids who all screamed except for Junior and Sperg who dropped Mindy. Sperg and Junior jumped forward and began to punch the bridge pieces into smaller pieces using Sperg's great strength and Junior's fists which turned into giant monster claws.

"Nice one!" shouted Billy.

"Thanks, but we better get off the roof before more bridges come!" said Junior.

"How about here" said Pud'n as he pointed to a ladder leading to a door at the back of the carriage they were on.

* * *

"I thought you were cowering away in your home!" said Mandy regaining all of her memories, now getting her evil demeanour back.

"A small ploy" said Boogey "I did lose my memories and became scared of everything at first, but that didn't last long, I just pretended to so I can begin my ultimate plan!"

Mandy was silent, but she then looked around "This is an Underworld Train right? Grim told me it was supposed to be scrapped seven hundred years ago." not caring what Boogey said earlier.

"The ones who were suppose to scrap it were allies of mine, they gave me the train to upgrade" said Boogey looking smug "After all, Underworld Trains don't need rails and they can cross dimensions… plus those seven hundred years of tweaking and upgrading it made it superior to the latest model."

"So what is this stupid plan of yours then?" asked Mandy "Wanna become the Boogey-Reaper again?"

"Not at all, my plan comes in a few stages… one of them involves you." said Boogey "Hence why you are now a guest in my Boogey Express!"

"So what do I have to do with this then?" asked Mandy.

"You will know in due time" said Boogey "Once we reach my colleague, you will know everything. But for now, be a good girl and stay right there."

"What makes you think I'm just gonna stay here?" asked Mandy as she clenches her fists.

"Because those chains your in have a certain reaction mechanism to it" said Boogey "So if you try to break free, then you will cause the reaction!"

"I'm not afraid of what stupid reaction or mechanism you put into these stupid chains!" said Mandy, with that, she began to pull at the chains holding her arms.

Boogey suddenly took out a long metal pole from nowhere and swung it violently across the side of Mandy's ribs making her yell quickly in pain. Boogey then swung it downward striking the top of Mandy's head and then he thrusts it into Mandy's stomach hard. Mandy slowly stopped trying to get free as the sudden injuries caused her to stop, she looked up at Boogey feeling very angry with the taste of blood in her mouth.

"THAT'S the reaction!" said Boogey "Every time you try to break free, I'm gonna smack you with this pole… I WAS thinking of putting another sleep spell on you, but I figured this was more enjoyable and more… justice related."

"You… you're SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Mandy casing some of her blood to splatter out of her mouth.

"More like you're going to pay!" said Boogey "I'm a hero here by the way, how many people have you hurt? How many have you stepped over to get what you want? How many have suffered because of your selfish desires!?" Boogey then grabbed onto Mandy's shoulders "I'M DOING THIS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HAVE HARMED, BOTH HERE AND THE UNDERWORLD!" he soon let go of her. "But sadly… I need you alive for my… I mean… his plan to work."

"Who's he?" asked Mandy starting to get her composure fixed. "Are you seriously just following orders?"

"Not so much as following orders, but rather voluntary work." said Boogey "If I give you to him, he'll give me what I want, the power to rule both your world and the Underworld."

"You think he's just going to give it to you?" asked Mandy.

"Of course" said Boogey, "After all, it won't affect him at all, he's not from here or the Underworld! Now keep your mouth shut and keep still, I may need you alive but that doesn't mean I can't beat you to an inch of your life!"

"No pain will stop me!" shouted Mandy as she tried to pull at the shackles once more.

"You just won't listen will you!?" shouted Boogey as he swung the pole again about to strike Mandy.

* * *

The kids arrived in the inside of the last carriage, seeing its gothic metallic decoration. "Mandy must be at the front" said Irwin.

"Kids?" asked a familiar voice. They all looked to see it was Grim's head being hung onto a hook on the wall, the rest of his body and scythe was no where to be found.

"Grim?!" asked Billy "What happened?"

"That big-nosed jerk Boogey did this!" said Grim.

"Boogey's back?!" asked Irwin "But I thought he was gonna stay in his home for all eternity."

"Seems dat fear syndrome he was in was temporary" said Grim. "He and Mandy are at the front, and he has me scythe"

"Where's the rest of your body?" asked Junior.

"Most likely scattered in the other carriages" said Grim "If ya assemble me I can take Boogey on, even if he has me scythe, I can still fight back with what magic I have left!"

"Ok, lets do this!" said Billy as he jumped up and got Grim's head off of the hook.

"Careful" said Grim "He has an army!"

"Um… maybe I should stay here then." said Mindy looking scared.

"Ah c'mon! it'll be fun!" said Sperg as he grabbed Mindy again and the kids ran towards the next carriage.

Back in the first carriage, Boogey continued his thrashing towards Mandy with the metal pole, no matter how many times Boogey struck Mandy, she refused to stop trying to break free, which resulted in Boogey smacking the metal pole on her more. Five more minutes of this passed and Mandy's body finally grew too weak to fight back, covered in bruised and had small patches of blood here and there. The exhausted Boogey sighed and sat on one of the carriage chairs near the bruised girl "Phew… you're one stubborn brat that's for sure."

Mandy raised her head to face Boogey, showing her greatly bruised face which matched her messed up hair and blood traces on her forehead and under her mouth "You… I'll…" Mandy was too tired and injured to speak properly.

"At least you're still alive" said Boogey "I think you stopped halfway but I kept beating the crap outta you, guess I got carried away. No matter, I'm sure if everyone who you hurt saw this, they'd be cheering my name" he gave off a slight chuckle "Wanna know the worst part. This is nothing compared to what he has in store for you."

"Who's… he?" asked Mandy faintly.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Boogey "You'll meet him soon enough." Boogey then stands up and grabs Mandy's head gently to turn her to the window, Mandy saw that the train was now surrounded by dark blue and golden lights. "The Boogey Express has already entered the warp zone, as long as we get no interruptions, we'll reach our destination in no time. Then the exchange can be complete."

There was a loud bang in the next carriage behind Mandy, Boogey releases Mandy and walks up to the door and looks through the window.

Suddenly Billy smashed through the window smacking into Boogey's face sending them both flying over Mandy and landing hard on the door to the train itself. "Billy?!" asked Boogey in shock "What are you-"

The door smashed open revealing the other kids and even Grim who had his entire body and robes back, Mindy however was still trying to get free of Sperg's arm. "The jig is up Boogey!" said Grim "I- WOAH!"

Everyone grew shocked to see Mandy's current state. "M-M-Mandy?" asked Irwin with tears in his eyes.

Boogey quickly got up and threw Billy to the ground, he then walked closer to the others "That's right, your precious Mandy may be tough and smart, but she is still a child and can easily be restrained and beaten!"

"You monster!" shouted Pud'n.

"Oh please, Mandy here is the real monster, count how many times she has tortured and beaten up so many helpless souls." said Boogey "I'm merely doing justice! And what have you done to my army?!"

"We beat them up" said Grim pointing to the next carriage revealing a bunch of unconscious Underworld monsters, like the ones that were in the Boogey Bay long ago. Mindy noticed Mandy turning her head to face her, seeing Mandy's battered face stirred something up inside Mindy, she knew Mandy deserved pain, but couldn't help but feel guilty.

"NO ONE HARMS MY DEAR MANDY!" shouted Irwin, he thrusts his arm forward and he suddenly shot a mummy bandage out of his arm trying to smack Boogey with it, but he immediately dodged to the right, Irwin grabbed a metal pole with the bandage and flew forward to the pole smacking Boogey with his body, but smacking his own head against the pole knocking him out instantly.

"Idiot kid" mumbled Boogey as he immediately stood up and got the metal pole ready to fight until.

"Grim! Catch!" shouted Billy, Boogey looked behind him to see Billy was holding Grim's scythe and he immediately threw it causing it to spin like a Frisbee.

Boogey immediately swerved to the right dodging the scythe's blade and it flew over Mandy slicing one of the chains off making Mandy's left arm drop down, Grim immediately caught the scythe and performed two more fast slices removing the other two chains holding Mandy and she immediately dropped onto the ground.

Pud'n and Sperg immediately jumped forward tackling Boogey to the ground and tried to beat him up, but Boogey got some distance before they could punch him and was about to swing the metal pole at them, until Billy immediately jumped and grabbed Boogey's neck from behind. Sperg and Pud'n tackled him to the ground again.

Mandy desperately struggled to get up, but her beatings were more severe than she had expected, her arms and legs felt almost broken, Grim got down onto one knee and prepared his scythe "Don't worry, I'll heal you-"

Boogey threw Billy and Pud'n onto Grim sending him back dropping his scythe. Boogey then kicked Sperg in the stomach sending him flying, but Junior shot one of his tentacles and caught Sperg, placing him gently down onto his feet. Junior then charged forward baring large fangs, claws and a hooked tail. But Boogey prepared his metal pole and it suddenly grew bigger to the length of a staff, in which he swung down smacking Junior in the head sending him to the ground, but Sperg charged forward and punched Boogey in the stomach, letting Junior and Pud'n join in the fight easier.

"BILLY! GET OFF ME YOU MORON!" shouted Grim as Billy began beating him up instead thinking he's Boogey.

Mindy looked towards Mandy who continued to try and get up, seeing this made Mindy guilty, she might regret this later but right now Boogey was the real enemy here. Mindy got down onto one knee and began to help Mandy up, Mandy grunted in pain as Mindy touched her arm, but ignored this as Mindy stood up with Mandy's left arm over her enabling her to stand up, but barely.

"Y… you… you're… hel…ping me?" asked Mandy faintly.

"That Boogey weirdo is the real threat." said Mindy "We're getting you to safety."

"N… no." said Mandy "I… must… fight…"

"Are you stupid or something?" asked Mindy harshly "You can barely stand, until Grim can get your idiot friend off of him, we can't heal you."

Mandy slowly tipped her head up looking extremely angry at Boogey, to Mindy's shock, Mandy began to stand straight, she moved herself off of Mindy revealing she can walk perfectly for some strange reason. She began to walk towards Boogey.

"W-What's that?!" asked Mindy quietly, on Mandy's back was a strange glowing mark in the shape of a black and purple gothic looking arrow pointing upward.

"**BOOGEY'S GOING DOWN!**" shouted Mandy as she started to emanate a black aura, Mindy shivered in fear as she stepped back, Billy and Grim noticed this too and stopped fighting to see.

Boogey tied Junior, Sperg and Pud'n in Junior's own tentacles and threw them all over Mandy, whom he just noticed now. "W-What's with you?!" he asked feeling nervous seeing her new features, she not only emitted a black aura, but her eyes turned red and yellow, she bore fangs and had black and purple tribal marks on her face and arms.

Mandy let out a monstrous scream as she threw a powerful punch into Boogey's stomach causing a large black explosion. Boogey was sent flying through the door to the train's engine, he shot past Creeper who had been driving the train the entire time and smashed into the controls causing a massive electrical burst everywhere making small explosions around the unconscious Boogey.

Creeper looked behind him to see Mandy's new form and freaked out. Mandy looked as if she was about to tear them apart.

Billy soon ran towards Mandy. "Mandy! Wait!"

Billy's voice reached Mandy's ears and she suddenly changed back to normal, but her wounds began to reappear and she suddenly collapsed onto the ground on her side screaming in pain, all the pain she would've gotten with all of those movements and caught up to her all at once. "A-Are you ok!?" asked Billy as he kneeled down to her.

Suddenly a lightning bolt from the machine shot Billy's face sending him flying, Mandy's eyes widened in shock seeing this "B-Bil-" Mandy's pains got to her cutting her off mid sentence as black sparks shot from her body.

Boogey had regained consciousness but was injured greatly, he saw what had happened to Mandy "So… when near death…"

Suddenly another explosion shot Boogey off of the controls he was embedded into, Creeper immediately got down onto one knee and picked up Boogey with one arm over him "This trains going to blow! We gotta get outta here!" said Creeper.

"We need Mandy alive!" said Boogey.

"Sorry sir, but you're top priority." said Creeper as he began to walk off while dragging Boogey. He slowly stepped over Mandy ignoring the explosions getting louder and louder.

Mandy looked over to Creeper out of the corner of her eye, still too injured to move, she then looked ahead seeing the controls making even more explosions, Mandy's eyes had great fear in them knowing she was very close to the controls and the entire train was going to explode. Soon a large tremor occurred as a blinding light began to emanate from the controls, Mandy immediately closed her eyes tight.

* * *

**BOOOOOOM!**

* * *

Mandy started to regain consciousness, her vision was all too blurry to make out anything, and her body was completely numb from immense pain, but her hearing was almost perfect, all she could hear however was the sound of the waves and seagulls calling in the sky, her thought process was slowed down greatly, but she was able to figure out that she must be at sea.

Her vision became slightly clearer, but not by much, because she couldn't move her head, she moved her eyes to look around, from what she could gather, she was at sea, on top of a large portion of metal from the Boogey Express, shaped to look almost bowl like. But soon her vision became even more blurred as her consciousness was slipping from her more and more.

"Look!" shouted an unfamiliar voice "There's a child overboard!"

"What the deuce!? Where did she come from?!" said another unfamiliar voice.

"A child?!" asked another voice, this one was slightly higher pitched. "Hold on there!"

Mandy felt the waves bounce her as one of the voices had jumped into the water. She looked to see a blurred silhouette tower over her placing it's arms under her and picked her up, Mandy let out faint grunts of pain, being very sensitive at this point.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" said the higher pitched voice. "Ok, I got her, pull me up!"

Mandy soon began to feel elevated, like she was being raised, but her consciousness was at the brink of leaving.

"This girl is very injured, she needs immediate medical attention." said the higher pitched voice.

And thus… darkness.

To be continued


End file.
